


Oh for the love of-

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Bucky, Tony, & Steve are in a relationship, but the others don't know about it. Some of the team thinks Tony & Steve are together but one is having an affair w/Bucky, some think Tony & Bucky are together but one is having an affair w/Steve, & some think Steve & Bucky are together but one is having an affair w/Tony (you get the idea). This leads to a lot of hilarious misunderstandings & some very protective teammates, as well as everyone 'picking sides'. Bonus if even Fury gets involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh for the love of-

Steve understood why the rest of the team thought an intervention was needed, even if it seemed like a comedy of errors. He would never cheat on Tony or Bucky, and he knew his partners would never do so to him either. Despite Tony’s playboy reputation, he’d settled down with the pair of them and seemed content to do so; even though Steve had been hesitation and cautious at first, he’d never seen the man’s eyes wander. Besides that, he truly couldn’t understand why anyone would doubt the loyalty that had lasted a century between Bucky and himself. Natasha had been the one to call them all together and the yelling was almost more than Steve could take; he’d honestly worried about Bruce Hulking out because of the high tensions. “Natasha, please,” Steve tried to reason with her, “I would never ch-”

The red head didn’t even give him time to respond. “Have you ever heard the phrase ‘actions speak louder than words’?” She asked sharply, one eyebrow raised fiercely, “I saw you kissing Tony last week after our mission.”

“Aren’t Steve and Tony dating?” Clint asked, sounding bewildered, “What does Bucky have to do with anything?”

Oh for the love of-

Steve grabbed Bucky by the front of his shirt and hauled him in for a kiss; a moment later he did the same to Tony. When he turned back to Natasha, the other two shared a lazy kiss. “Actions speak louder than words, right? There’s no cheating going on.”


End file.
